


Quick & Dirty (and oh so good)

by schwertlilie



Series: "Just Me" [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Cunnilingus, Elevator Sex, Established Relationship, Genderqueer, Genderqueer Character, Oral Sex, Other, Wild Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwertlilie/pseuds/schwertlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a world meeting, Alfred really <i>really</i> wants to eat out Matt, and Matt doesn't need much convincing.</p><p>Even if they <i>are</i> in an elevator...</p><p>(USA/genderqueer!Canada)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick & Dirty (and oh so good)

"Fuck," Alfred breathed into Matt's neck, his fingers running along the short hem of Matt's skirt while the elevator rumbled its way upward. "I love it when you wear skirts."

"I know." Matt grinned, and pulled Alfred closer. "Why do you think I started wearing them again?"

He groaned, and spared a hand to palm Matt's breasts - no binder today. _Fuck_. Actually- "Wanna tongue-fuck you."

"What?" Matt stepped back, cheeks pink. " _Here_?"

"Yeah. C'mon," he said, one hand pushing them together and the other hitting the emergency stop button. (He's never been so glad to be in a stalled elevator.) "Right now." 

"But, we should- the room-"

"It'll be fast, promise. I'll pull out all the stops, all my best tricks." He nipped Matt's ear just to feel his lover shudder against him. "Want to taste you, want to lick you outside and in until you're shaking and coating my face with juices." 

_There_ was that little aspirated moan that Alfred loved to hear so much, the one that meant Matt was seriously listening to what he was saying. 

"Wanna push you so hard that you can't stand after, so that I have to carry you to the room, and I'll be so _hard_ , babe, it'll be horrible but I know that watching you turn into a wreck will make it all worth it."

Matt shivered. "Promise it'll be fast?"

He raised his right hand. "Scout's honour."

Matt huffed a laugh then kissed him, tongue just barely dipping into Alfred's mouth. "So what're you waiting for?"

Fuck _yes_. He grinned, gave Matt a peck on the cheek, and kneelt. "Turn around?"

He watched Matt do a one-eighty, put hands on the mirrored walls. (God, his cock was already half-hard, and he couldn't even smell Matt yet.) He flipped up Matt's skirt, had to wiggle it up over Matt's hips before it was out of his way. 

He ran a finger along Matt's slit, still covered by plain cotton panties, just to see Matt shiver; then he hooked the panties aside and dived in.

Alfred moaned against Matt's skin - Matt's clit was throbbing, hardening under his tongue, but not wet. Too fast, they were going too fast for that, and Alfred only gave it a passing swipe with his tongue before moving up & back. He traced the edge of Matt's vagina with the tip of his tongue, just the way Matt liked it, and was rewarded with a breathy sigh and a hip twitch. 

Bingo. Matt was just barely damp so Alfred made sure to use lots of spit as he licked around the edges until Matt opened to him, until Matt's legs spread and exposed more pussy to Alfred's mouth. (Alfred was dimly aware of the elevator jerking and Matt slamming a hand over the stop button, but eating pussy was way higher on his priority list than moving elevators.) Matt's taste changed from smoky to clear, juices flowing for real now, and that was Alfred's cue to bring his free hand up to Matt's clit.

Matt bucked against him until he found a good angle - his index fingertip rubbing little circles at the top of Matt's hood - then Matt settled against the wall with a moan. Matt's muscles twitched under Alfred's tongue every time he touched Matt's clit _just right_ , little spasms in Matt's thighs or the edge of Matt's vagina as Alfred's tongue flicked over it. Almost- 

Then Matt's knees bent, just a little, and Matt's back arched, and finally, _finally_ Matt was loose enough. Alfred pushed the tip of his tongue inside, a little at a time, not caring about how much spit he was using or how it was dripping over his chin, until his tongue was all the way inside and he started to thrust. 

Matt keened his name, hips rocking between Alfred's tongue and his fingers; Alfred let Matt set the rhythm and hit the elevator button, followed as best he could. 

And Matt tasted so good. Alfred didn't care that his glasses were smeared or that his nose was wet - he was tongue deep inside of Matt, warm and wet and deep. And Matt- Matt was right there with him, with little gasps and twitches as Matt got closer and closer to orgasm. Alfred shifted his fingers and tongue, compensating for the way Matt's clit was pulling back, and-

And then Matt was coming with a strangled noise, juices flowing out onto Alfred's tongue as he kept fingering, kept tasting through the aftershocks until Matt leaned forward and slid gently down the wall. (Score three hundred and fifty-six for his awesome sex skills.) He pulled his fingers away and helped Matt sit down, patted Matt's clothes (mostly) back into place. 

Matt was still breathing hard when the elevator started moving again, but neither of them moved to push the button. Instead, Matt smeared fingertips through the mess on Alfred's face, smiled. "Back to our room?"

He kissed Matt's fingertips and grinned. "Yes _please_."

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a 'verse inspired by a [prompt on the Hetalia Kink Meme](http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/17337.html?thread=50022585), which asked for Matthew to be a girl raised as a boy until Alfred spilled the beans about her lack of penis; as you can see, this went a little sideways from the prompt. :) 
> 
> Concrit is always appreciated.


End file.
